1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to blankets convertible into totes and particularly to blankets which are converted into such totes by folding and, more particularly, a method for converting such a blanket to and from a tote for conveniently carrying articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Blankets which convert into totes are known. There are occasions when children or adults wish to be lying on or covered by a quilt or blanket or the like. These people may desire to carry items to the place of leisure or other activity. There are a variety of situations wherein there are space constraints which limit the ability of an individual to conveniently transport items necessary to engage in activities to the site where such activities are to take place. For example, for lounging, camping, picnicking, and other related activities, it is desirable to have a surface on which an individual may rest that will protect the individual from a rough and uneven surface and which will assist in thermally insulating the user. Typically, a blanket, or similar article, is used for such functions. However, a blanket is necessarily a further separate article to be transported with other paraphernalia associated with the activities, thus presenting additional space and transportation burdens.
As another example, the care of an infant child often requires the carrying of various paraphernalia necessary for the child when away from the ordinary conveniences of home. For instance, a blanket or other bedding is desirable so the child may comfortably nap. A blanket or bedding is necessarily a further separate article which must be transported with other paraphernalia associated with the child's care thereby presenting additional space and transportation burdens.
An advantage of convertible blankets/totes is the ease of the additional space and transportation burdens and the further convenience in undertaking activities. Thus what is needed is a multipurpose convertible blanket/tote with internal pockets which is durable and easily converted from a blanket to a tote.
A number of inventions have been patented for a blanket/bag combination, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,991,245 to Franco which describes a portable pillow/lounge set convertible to and from a tote bag, and method of folding which forms internal article-holding compartments; U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,906 to Little which describes a multi-purpose t-shaped utility tote with zipper disposed about the perimeter; U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,247 to Schnoor which describes a beach blanket convertible to tote bag by making two folds and being held by a drawstring; U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,545 to Westgor which describes a combination mat and carrying bag with periphery drawstring casing forming a handle and involving no folding; U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,528 to Rolle which describes a ground cover with hidden pockets and weighted corners; U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,815 to Martinez et al. which describes a three layer carrying bag or box that provides for a semi-rigid surface; U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,378 to Parker which describes an oversize heavy duty beach towel with sealable pockets at one end and removable handle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,988 to Agyagos which describes a sheet assembly for use as a multipurpose tote bag including 2 layers of waterproof material partially sewn together with unsewn opening at top and two pairs of fastener attachments sewn in parallel along the vertical axes and extending from the bottom to the top opening of the tote bag for retaining the shape of the tote after folding; U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,796 to Dibrell which describes bedclothes; U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,748 to Manning which describes combination container and cushion; U.S. Pat. No. 2,344,010 to Walsh which describes a combination beach robe, towel and receptacle; U.S. Pat. No. 1,102,200 to Miller which describes a camp-pack; U.S. Pat. No. 748,288 to Klein which describes a convertible knapsack, hammock and sleeping bag; U.S. Pat. No. 41,870 to Sus which describes a tent with pocket and shoulder straps; U.S. Pat. No. 41,418 to Abbott which describes a knapsack, hammock and tent; and U.S. Pat. No. 33,385 to Frodsham & Levett which describes a combination knapsack and bed.
The present invention constitutes an improvement over previous blanket/totes and methods of converting the same. What was needed was a blanket convertible into a tote which was lightweight, compact, capable of carrying paraphernalia, and easily converted from a blanket into a tote or vice versa. The blanket provides a lightweight, warm cover with pockets. The tote provides compact carrying and storage capabilities. The present invention is quite simple, has no handles or other portions which impinge upon the interior of the unit when it is used as a blanket and is easy to convert from a blanket to a tote or vice versa.